My return to ponyville
by dmr131313
Summary: hey, i thought that it wasn't a good ending for my first part "my journey to ponyville" so i decided to make a better part 2!
1. My Escape

**Part II My Escape**

It's been a year since I rejoined, I was hanging out with my buddy Jack after a bank robbery, "What do you feel like doing later Dylan? We have the rest of the day to ourselves" it was 3 o' clock in the afternoon "I don't know Jack, if something comes up I'll let you know" Jack nodded and left while I was still sitting on the couch in our hideout. I got up and went to my room in the hideout seeing all my stuff, I saw my Rubik's cube bag, my magic kit, and my personalized backpack with everything I needed for a robbery. I opened up my Rubik's cube bag and found a note, I read it _"we won't ever forget you, signed Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Spike"_ I turned the note over and saw a picture of all of them, I was thinking about who they were, then it hit me, I remembered everything I did with them, the magic show, my epic party that Pinkie Pie threw me, then I realized I wasn't the same man any more, that I had to leave my gang and never come back no matter what.

I headed back to the couch, and waited for Jack, when Jack came up to me I asked him a question, "Have you ever thought that you weren't like this? That you shouldn't be in this gang but in a nicer place?" Jack looked at me with a confused look then finally spoke "Yeah, I have… why are you asking me this?" "The big bosses said this was just a dream," I handed Jack the note from the ponies in ponyville, I continued speaking "they convinced me it was just a dream till I found this note, so then it couldn't be a dream" Jack turned the note over and saw the ponies, Jack looked at them and then started talking "Do you know where this place is Dylan?" I shook my head, and then said "but I think I can find it, the real question is, will you go with me?" Jack looked at me and nodded his head "alright, Jack go get your stuff, we will leave when everyone else is asleep.

Jack and I shared the same room and we waited till everyone was asleep. I checked outside the door and didn't see anyone, so Jack and I started walking towards the door quietly, but when we got there the 2 big bosses were there, "Did you really think we wouldn't hear you?" the first man in a suit said "we have cameras all over this place so even if you mouthed something we could know what you were doing" Jack started to speak "move aside we want to leave you have to let us leave" the second man just stared at Jack and I, I knew they wouldn't let us leave so I thought ahead, "fine, we'll stay" Jack just looked at me surprised "dude what are you doing?!" I blinked in response, we both headed back to our room, I showed him what I've been doing while waiting for everyone to go to sleep, I showed him a hole in the wall, we climbed out, and we left. As soon as we got out of the building I thought it was too easy, we started walking towards the gate to get out and showed our ID badges so we could leave, but the machine to scan them didn't work so the gate wouldn't open.

Jack and I decided to climb then fence, so we started climbing but when Jack reached the top he got shock and fell, good thing the fence was only 8 feet tall and Jack knew how to land, I was still on the fence looking for what has shocked him, I saw these ball like figures at the top so I took out my gun from my personalized bag and shot them off, I climbed over the fence, Jack was unease when he got shocked to climb it again but he still climbed it and reached the other side with me, we started walking, Jacked started asking me questions "so Dylan what is the place with the ponies called?" I just chuckled "it wouldn't be hard to guess but it's called ponyville, and ponyville is in a place called Equestia." Jack laughed that it was called ponyville then asked another question "so I'm guessing Equestia is like the state and ponyville is just a town" "yup you got it Jack" "and these 7 in this picture are you friends?" "Yes Jack, yes they are" "and they weren't afraid of you when you told them about the gang?" "I didn't tell them until after the incident happened" he was still sad that I was forced to come back into the gang "let's not talk about that Dylan… so would we have a place to stay?" "well I stayed at Fluttershys house" I pointed to the picture of Fluttershy "she is really shy but once she gets to know you she isn't as shy" "go figure her name is FlutterSHY" Jack teased "alright Jack just don't make jokes like that alright? She is really sensitive" Jack was chuckling from his joke he made "alright, so tell me about these ponies" so I started telling him about Pinkie Pie and Applejack "well Pinkie Pie which is the pink pony obviously and she is very energetic, and Applejack which is the orange pony works on a farm and bucks trees to get the apples down, both Pinkie Pie and Applejack are regular ponies that don't have special abilities and those markings near their tails are called 'cutie marks', I was told they get them when they figured out what they are really good at in life" Jack nodded understanding but I don't think he really did, "and what about these two with horns" Jack asked, I just told him "those are unicorns, they have the special ability of magic, the white one is named Rarity, she is a dress designer" I showed Jack my shirt that Rarity has made, I continued talking "and the purple one is named Twilight Sparkle, I think her cutie mark is about magic, but I'm not sure about it" Jack continued to nod "and the ones with wings?" "Well they are called pegasi, the blue one is named Rainbow Dash, see the rainbow called hair? I was told that she was the fasted flying Pegasus in Equestia, I have even seen her practice, and the yellow one is Fluttershy like I told you and she like I said is very shy" "and what about this purple little guy here?" he pointed to the dragon, "oh that's Spike but he isn't a pony he is a dragon, a baby dragon to be exact, he and Twilight live together" Jack had no more questions to ask and we just continued walking.

We arrived at the forest I got hit at and I spoke up "alright this is where I was and I saw a light over there, so let's get walking" we walked to the light and all of the sudden the trees changed "yeah… I remember these trees, by the way Jack we have to get out of everfree forest, which is this forest, I heard there is some horrible creatures here."

**Hey guys I decided to make a part 2! I hope this one is better than the first, when I start writing I black out and the words come by themselves I start writing then my hands type by themselves so if I go into a strange direction it's not that I wanted to, remember to review**


	2. Meeting Jack

**Meeting Jack**

We started heading down to Fluttershys home and I knocked on the door, seconds later Fluttershy opened up to door "Hey Fluttershy, long time no see" I said excitingly "Hey D-Dylan" I can tell she was scared because of Jack "this is my buddy Jack, he was in the thing with me but he didn't want to be in there either so we kind of sneaked out, and now we are here!" "N-Nice to m-meet you Jack" I can tell she was still scared "nice to meet you too Fluttershy" said Jack being as nice as he can "so how have you been for all this time Fluttershy?" I asked "oh I was just wondering if you would of ever came back" "well I'm here now, I hate to leave so soon but I want Jack to meet the others" Jack and Fluttershy both said bye to each other and Jack and I started walking towards Twilights house.

Before we reached Twilights house I saw a pink blur, "hey Jack if you would like to meet Pinkie Pie, she is kind of right behind you" Jack turned around and jumped when he saw Pinkie Pie suddenly behind him, I helped him up and laughed "Hey Pinkie" I said, "Hey Dylan I haven't seen you in a loooooooong time how have you been? Who is your friend? Is he like you?" Jack was confused on how Pinkie Pie could talk so fast, and then I said "I know right? I've been fine, his name is Jack, and he is a lot like me but we have our differences" Jack looked at me "you understood what she said?" "You get used to it Jack" Jack just shrugged, "we were heading to Twilights house so Jack can meet her so we better get going, see ya later Pinkie" I said, she waved goodbye and went back to sugarcube corner and we continued to walk to Twilights.

I knocked on the door, "come in" I heard, so I opened up the door, and spoke "Hey Twilight I would like you to meet my friend Jack" Twilight looked up from her book and looked at Jack and I, "Hello Jack nice to meet a friend of Dylan" Jack just smiled and said "nice to meet you too" Spike start heading down the stairs hearing voices other then Twilights "Twilight is anyone ove-" he stopped when he saw Jack and I "oh hey Dylan who is your friend?" "That's Jack, Jack I would like you to meet Spike" Jack just smiled and nodded "So Dylan, is jack like you?" Spike asked, "a bit he can't do much magic or solve the Rubik's cube but he is still a great guy, anyway we have to go I still need Jack to meet Rainbow Dash Applejack and Rarity so see you later" Twilight and Spike said bye as Jack and I walked out the door.

While walking down to great apple acres Jack said "you sure have a lot of friends here in ponyville" all I did was chuckle, he continued "and why are some of the other ponies look like they're scared?" "It's because of you Jack, since I have been here before, but don't take it personally Jack they will feel better around you, probably tomorrow." "Ah, I see" we continued to the farm and I saw Applejack bucking on trees, "Hey Applejack" I said while walking to her with a smile "Hey Dylan glad to see ya, I see you brought a friend with ya" she bucked another tree, then I replied "yeah his name is Jack, we hang out all the time back at home.. Anyway I think you have some trees to buck so I'll catch ya later" Applejack bucked another tree then wave, while walking away Jack waved back.

A few moments later Jack said "she is really country" I just smiled and nodded, when we got to Rarity's house I knocked on the door but received no answer, "hmm, I guess Rarity is out, let's go meet up with Rainbow Dash" so we started walking down to where Rainbow Dash always practices, a few miles away Jack and I could see a blue blur in the sky "that's Rainbow Dash?" Jack asked, I nodded then he replied "that's fast" "I know right, she is the fastest flyer in Equestia, I was told if she went fast enough she would do something called a sonic rainboom, now myself I haven't seen one but I heard it was amazing" as we got close to her she recognized me and landed in front of us, she said "Hey Dylan, how have you been?" "Well I've doing fine, and I still can't get that party out of my head" "oh yeah! That last trick was amazing, can I borrow of few of those smoke bombs for when I want to get out of somewhere without someone noticing me?" I just laughed and took a few out of my pocket "her you go Rainbow" I handed them to her and Jack got tired of waiting and spoke up "and my name is Jack" I rolled my eyes because he spoke up but Rainbow Dash just replied "nice to meet you Jack, I guess Dylan has told you all about me?" "Yeah, he did, I saw you practicing up there, and that was pretty fast" Rainbow Dash blushed "I've done faster" Jack just said "I know Dylan told me he heard of a sonic rainboom, even though he never seen one before" Jack looked at me and I just shrugged. Rainbow Dash went back to practicing and Jack and I just left.

It was 5:12 when we started heading back to Fluttershys house, I started to talk "so you can sleep on the couch and I can sleep on the floor, if Fluttershy allows it that is" "alright" "and by the way, don't get upset with her she is VERY sensitive" "I know you told me" "just making sure you heard me"

I knocked on Fluttershys door then waited for her to answer, when she did I said "hey like last time I need some place to sleep and so does Jack, but I figured he could sleep on the couch and I could sleep on the floor" Fluttershy did a weak smile and nodded then led us in the house, it just so happened we seemed to arrive right before she started making dinner, Jack decided to be nice and help her make dinner, but when I received it I didn't know what it was, so I just tried it and like before I loved it but didn't know what it was, Jack was scarfing it down, so I'm pretty sure he was hungry. When dinner was finished Jack helped Fluttershy clean up, when they finished Jack sat down on the couch and said "hey I'm gonna go to sleep early" "alright, I'll join you" I said while walking laying down on the floor in front of the couch, I folded up my jacket so it looked somewhat like a pillow, Jack whispered to me "you got tomorrows" he smirked and I just nodded, Fluttershy was still up and she fed the animals and her pet bunny then she went to sleep.


	3. Party Secret

**Party Secret**

I stirred in my sleep because of a nightmare I was having, "no, no, no!" I woke up fast with my head flying off the floor and I hit my head on Jacks shoe, "ah that hurts" I said in agony, when I got up off the floor I saw Fluttershy already up, I grabbed my hat and put on my jacket since it was so cold. "Hey" I said very sleepily, "hi" Fluttershy responded "hey Fluttershy, are you gonna be going on a train today?" I said while rubbing my eyes, "n-no, w-why?" she asked but I just responded shaking my head "never mind, it must have been a bad dream" Fluttershy continued doing what she was doing and I went to wash up my face, I heard birds singing _**"Jack must be waking up by now"**_ I thought, and I dried my face and turned around and surely enough Jack was up. Breakfast was made and it was waffles, Jack said "MMM, thanks Fluttershy" then I spoke "ya they smell really good" Fluttershy just blushed _**"did I see this before?"**_ I thought, I just shook my head and told myself _**"no, no I didn't" **_throughout breakfast I had this strange feeling but I just shook it off.

After breakfast Fluttershy cleaned up and Jack said "I'm gonna head over to great apple acres see if they need any help" I rushed towards Jack "I'll go with you maybe I can entertain Applebloom and anyone else if she has friends over" I grabbed my stuff and went next to Jack, we both said bye to Fluttershy and left. On our way to great apple acres Jack decided to ask me a question, "who is Applebloom?" I just responded saying "Applebloom is Applejacks little sister" "Ah" he responded as he nodded.

When we arrived at great apple acres we saw Applejack bucking trees "Hey Applejack would you like some help?" Jack asked, Applejack replied "Howdy, you could try but I don't think y'all be able to" Jack laughed "let me show you what I can do" he said with a smirk on his face, he took 2 empty baskets and placed them next to a tree, and punched the tree, nothing happened Applejack said "see I told you, you couldn't do it" Jack held up his finger, then he snapped his fingers, on command the apples fell into the basket, Applejack was amazed, I only laughed, I walked up to Jack "I always knew you were the strongest" I said, Jack lifted up the baskets and dumped them where he saw other apples dumped, then he placed all the baskets beside trees and punch 3 of them, he snapped and the apples fell down again  
Applejack said in surprised "wow, Jack how'd you get so strong?" Jack just laughed "years of training. Anyway I think we have to get going, but if you need me just call" Applejack nodded and got back to bucking.

When we walked by Twilights house I saw her in a panic through the window, so I decided to see what's with the panic, I walked up to the door and knocked it with Jack right next to me, Spike opened the door "Hey Spike can we come in?" I asked him, he just shrugged and led us in, Twilight was talking gibberish, "Hey Twilight, what's the panic?" she was looking through bookshelves, "I need to find the answer to this question," she looked into a book "what object that has 6 sides and 43 quintillion possible positions" I just laughed, "Twilight, that would be a Rubik's cube" she was confused "Huh? A Rubik's cube? How would you know this?"  
"I know everything about Rubik's cubes, so the answer to your question is, a Rubik's cube" she looked into the book with the question and put in 'A Rubik's cube' the book lit bright for a second then went back to normal, "that was right… Dylan how did you know that was correct?" "I just love Rubik's cubes"

We went back to Fluttershys house and sat down on the couch, "so Jack what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I asked, Jack just shrugged, so I responded "alright, do what you want and I'll be back I'm going to head over to sugarcube corner" I said goodbye and left, after I left Jack found out what he wanted to do today, spy on me.

When I arrived at sugarcube corner it was very noisy but I managed to ask Mr. Cake a question "hey do you know where Pinkie Pie is?" I asked, and Mr. Cake responded "yeah she is upstairs in her room, I'll show you where it is" we both walked up a staircase and he showed her room to me, I knocked and in a second she opened to the door, saw it was me, and pulled me in, "woa-" I tried to speak but she put her hoof over my mouth, "shush I'm working on a party for Jack" I nodded my head and she removed her hoof, I whispered, "when, and where?" Jack was right outside trying to listen to us but he couldn't head anything so he decided to climb a tree, Pinkie Pie said "tomorrow, barn" I nodded and left, Jack was up the tree and didn't see me but only saw Pinkie Pie then climbed back down. While walking back to Fluttershys house I thought of something _**"man Pinkie Pie can really be quiet if she wants to"**_ I looked down and saw my shoelace untied so I decided to tie it up again, while looking down Jack ran passed me and into Fluttershys house, I got up and started walking to the house again, I walked into the door and said "I'm back" and Jack who couldn't keep quiet said "what were you talking about with Pinkie Pie?" I sighed and facepalmed "Jack do you not know how to spy on people? If you spy on people you don't talk about it, anyway since you know I talked to Pinkie Pie because she told me Applejack needed help entertaining Applebloom" I lied, Jack said "why did Pinkie Pie tell you and not Applejack?" I thought up of something quick "because Applejack never got a chance to see me after we left, and Pinkie Pie visited her and Applejack told Pinkie that she needed an entertainer tomorrow while she is bucking, and I was going to ask if you wanted to come with" continuing to lie, Jack said "oh sure I don't have anything else to do" I smiled at this comment.

After dinner it was pretty late so Jack went to bed, and I was talking to Fluttershy quietly in the back of the kitchen which was away from the couch, I said quietly "Pinkie party, Jack, Barn tomorrow" Fluttershy just nodded, and Jack who was pretending to sleep try to hear our conversation but couldn't hear me, I walked over to the spot where I slept on the floor and said, "night Fluttershy" "night" she responded turning off the lights


	4. Party Surprise

**Party Surprise**

I woke up early today because I can't wait for Jacks party that Pinkie Pie is throwing, I was at the table with my leg bouncing up and down, looking like I'm ready to explode at any second. Jack woke up and was staring at me because of how happy I was "uh, Dylan… why are you so happy?" Jack asked, I just had a big smile on my face "oh, I just can't wait till I can try out my new magic tricks on Applebloom and maybe others, you can come right?" Jack nodded to my question, I tried to calm down a bit, then Fluttershy got up, I looked at her and nodded, she gave me the same look back and also nodded, she left the house, "hey Dylan where do you think Fluttershy is going?" Jack asked, I replied "I don't know," I looked at my watch "oh dude we gotta go I told them I'll be there at 11" Jack nodded and we left the house.

Arriving at great apple acres Jack didn't see any of the ponies "hey Dylan, where is everyone?" Jack asked, I answered saying "I think they're in the barn, how about you go check" he nodded and opened the door, he jumped back when he heard "SURPRISE!" from every pony in ponyville, I helped Jack up saying "I lied, I didn't have to entertain Applebloom it was a surprise party for you." Jack was confused "but what's the occasion" "the occasion is that you arrived, Pinkie throws a party for every newcomer" "ah" we walked inside where the party was the music was loud, all of the ponies were dancing, and I think my ear drum broke, Jack was surprised, he got some punch, then started dancing, I however like last time just stood in a corner, since I don't dance.

Hours went by its now 3 in the afternoon party still going hard when I got thirsty, so I got some punch and went back to my corner, Jack walked over to me, "yo, bro common it's a party you have to dance!" I shook my head "I don't dance, why else wouldn't you see me at parties back then" "alright, it's pretty fun but see ya" I decided I needed a break from the party and went outside, while I was outside I was looking around and while looking at the corner of the barn I saw a blue hoof, then smoke came out, out of nowhere, when the smoke cleared I saw Rainbow Dash, I told her "Rainbow Dash you have to make sure nobody sees what you are doing, I saw your hoof throw it down, but don't be ashamed of yourself it's what make amateurs better" she chuckled "alright show me how you do it then" I walked behind the corner of the barn and threw it down while I was standing farther away from the corner, all Rainbow Dash could see was smoke coming from the corner of the barn, when the smoke cleared, she didn't see me, I tapped on her shoulder "boo" she screamed and flew up then said "whoa, how did you do that?" "watch" I went beside the corner "I threw the smoke bomb down and let the smoke spread, you were focused seeing me appear, when I used that distraction to go all around the barn" Rainbow Dash chuckled because she can't believe she got scared, when she went inside I just stayed out with my Rubik's cubes, since I knew I was going to be outside I brought my bag.

The party was over and ponies were leaving, Jack told me "yo, come inside and help clean up" I chuckled from this "Jack," I stood up "look at what one energetic pony can do by herself" Jack was looking inside the barn when Pinkie Pie had it all cleaned up in 5 seconds, he was amazed "yes Jack I know how amazing it is" we started heading back to Fluttershys house when I saw something move in everfree forest, "hello?" I called out, Jack just replied "forget about it it's probably nothing" I just shrug, I was about to open up Fluttershys door when I saw Jack get knocked out, I got worried about him so I brought him inside and put him on the couch, he was heavy to lift. I was lightly slapping his face, he didn't wake up, not that I was trying to, I got a cold bucket of water, put a towel on the couch and underneath him, and threw the water on him, and he woke up freezing cold, "w-w-what ha-ha-happened" he said shivering wrapping the towel around him, "I don't know man, I was opening the door next thing I noticed you were on the ground unconscious" "something strange is happening here Dylan" "yea, something is"

**I know this is a smaller chapter but I ran out of ideas so I finished it off early, so stay tuned for the next chapter**


	5. Investigation

**Investigation**

It was almost midnight, everyone was asleep but me, I decided to find out what knocked out Jack, I put on some long black pants, black shirt as a mask, my jacket on inside-out, black gloves, and my shoes and headed out the door. Although I didn't like being at the gang it did help me find out how to see in the dark better, so I entered everfree forest in the search for clues. I've been searching for some kind of clue for 30 minutes, then I saw something move like after the party, I started running after it, since it's so hard to breathe in a shirt mask I was breathing real heavy, continuing to chase after the figure I almost passed out but continued to race after the figure, I was hopping over tree roots, dodging trees, I was so focused on finding out who/what this figure is. I kept running, 3 minutes later I tripped over a tree root that was hiding in tall grass, "A-" I went to scream but stopped myself, I got up and started chasing the figure again, sadly it got too far away from me and I lost the figure, I decided to head back to Fluttershys home and just sit there on the floor.

It was 10 o' clock in the morning, Fluttershy got up half an hour ago but didn't mind me, when Jack got up he saw me in me homemade sort of ninja suit, he saw my blood shot eyes and knew I was out at night, "Dylan, I know you said you were gonna stay up later but what did you do when we were sleeping, you can't lie to me, I see your blood shot eyes" Jack wanted me to tell him what happened last night, he's my buddy so I told him "I saw the same figure that I saw before you got knocked out, it was obviously the same one since I tried to chase it and it ran off, I'm pretty sure anything else in the forest would chase after you" "hmm, Dylan you don't have to do this, what happened, happened you don't have to worry about it, we will find out sooner or later," "fine I won't be as worried but I will still be looking for the figure, Jack knew he couldn't change my mind.

It reached 1 o' clock in the afternoon, Jack and I decided to take a walk in ponyville, every pony didn't seem to mind much of Jack anymore, but some ponies had things to do so they were just walking not noticing anything, so one bumped into me but I just let him go. After walking for a few minutes we decided to head over to great apple acres to see if Applejack and her family needed help on the farm. When we reached there we saw Applejack and her brother bucking down apples, I decided to ask "where's Applebloom? I think I may want to show her some new tricks I got" Applejack paused for a second to answer my question "she's in my old clubhouse, it's over there" she pointed her hoof to the direction, "thanks" I walked away and saw Jack helping Applejack and her brother.

I reached the clubhouse to find 2 other ponies with Applebloom, I saw an orange pegasus with purple eyes, mane and tail, and a white unicorn with what seemed like green eyes, and purple and pink mane and tail. "Hey Applebloom" I said, "Hey Dylan, just a little while ago I was telling my friends scootaloo, and sweetie belle, about you" "did you tell them about my kind of magic tricks?" "No, but would you like to show us?" "Alright just down over there, I'll show you something amazing" I showed them my entire magic kit, they were all amazed by the time I finished, "wow Dylan that was amazing!" scootaloo said, "yeah it really was." Sweetie belle said, I noticed that they didn't have markings near their tail like every other pony did, so I called Applebloom over and whispered to her "I noticed you and your friends didn't have cutie marks like every other pony, would you care to explain why?" she didn't know why I was whispering but responded saying "fillies and colts are born without cutie marks, they get them as soon as they know what their special talent is, the cutie mark crusaders try everything possible to find their special talent." "Have you tried puzzles?" "Puzzles?" Applebloom was confused "yeah, hold on a second go back to your friends" I pulled out 3 Rubik's cubes that were scrambled and gave them to the 3 ponies, they were each messing around with them, confused, I thought sweetie belle was getting close, but then she messed it up. "Ok maybe puzzles aren't your thing" I took the Rubik's cubes back, said goodbye, and left to go back to the farm.

When I got back I saw most of the trees free of apples, _**"they both must have been amazed"**_ I thought, Jack wasn't there so I guess he went back to Fluttershys so I went there too, once I got there, I rubbed my eyes and yawned, I decided to take a nap because I wasn't sleeping last night. While dreaming, I saw what looked like a blue unicorn, purple-ish eyes, she said "why are you back here" I was confused I said "what? What are you talking about?"

"Why are you back here, haven't you noticed that nopony wants you here?"

"What are you talking about? Everyone loves Jack and I here"

She shook her head "I threw that rock, to try to tell you nopony wanted you here"

My eyes widened "YOU?!" I started running, but got pulled back by magic

"I wouldn't suggest doing that." She said was a smile

"Look, whatever you are trying to do it's not going to work, I'm not leaving, nor is Jack" I said angrily

"Let's see about that" she did an evil smile, and I woke up at 5:42 PM


	6. The Goodbyes

**The Goodbyes**

After I woke up I was thinking about the unicorn in my dream, if she is real or not, I decided to leave it alone and find out what Jack was up to, I wondered around a bit, and found Jack hanging out with the apple family at sweet apple acres, "I see you are getting along with everybody quite well" I said to Jack, he responded saying "yeah, these ponies are hilarious, no wonder why you wanted to come here" "yeah, but I think one of them wants us to leave," I took him over to a spot by ourselves and started to whisper "I saw this unicorn with like a fake blue magicians hat, and she seemed to be cocky about herself, it seemed so real, she even told me she was the one to throw that rock, and she said that nopony wants us here, and I don't want us getting hurt, so we should be careful" Jack nodded and went back chatting with the apple family I however went for a little walk in everfree forest.

I went back to Fluttershys house and got dressed in my home made ninja suit, and then I headed out to everfree forest, hoping to find who I was looking for.

I was in everfree forest sneaking around looking for anything that looked like a pony, _**"come on you have to be around here somewhere"**_ I thought, it's been a half hour, with no luck. My belly grumbled, _**"come on, I've been searching for hours!"**_ I thought, after giving up I went back to Fluttershys house, I looked at my watch and it turns out that I was only out there for an hour. It was 8 o' clock and Jack was still eating, I was laying on the floor, Jack finished eating and went to the couch to get some sleep, I was up for hours thinking about the unicorn in my dreams, I was thinking about if she was real or not, if she really wanted us gone, if she was going to kill us, or if she would be fine with us staying, I doubted that last one was going to be true but it was in the back of my mind.

I finally started thinking how I was going to convince him we had to leave and we could come back like every month for a few days or a week, I decided to sleep on it.

I woke up with the birds singing like I do every time and I decided to eat breakfast like usual I didn't know what it was but it tasted great, after breakfast I took Jack outside to talk to him, "Jack we have to leave, I don't want either of us getting hurt, or worse, dying, we could come back every month or so for a few days or a week, we will be visiting I know this for sure but we can't stay here, I have my own place we could stay at until you get a job, it's a little run down but it's fine, come on please leave with me, I don't want any of us getting hurt." Jack thought about it for a few minutes "alright but I want to say bye to everyone especially the apple family" I nodded and so did Jack, we told Fluttershy we would be out for an hour or two she was ok with that, we started heading over to the library to see Twilight.

We knocked on the door and Twilight opened it and told us to come in, "Twilight, we need to tell you something" I said, Twilight looked at me and said "what is it?" Jack spoke up saying "we have to leave, but we will be back every month for a few days or weeks" Twilight was confused "why?" she asked I spoke up "Jack got hit in the head with a rock one day and it knocked him out, that night I had a dream about a unicorn with like a blue magicians hat, she said that nopony wanted us here, she even said it with an smile that looked sinister" Twilight thought for a second, then she spoke "Trixie, she must hate having you guys here, she would do anything just to get what she wants, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave, but you will be back right?" I nodded "yeah every month" she nodded "ok, I guess see you guys next month"

We said the same thing to Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and they were all surprised when we told them, but still knew why after I told them about Trixie, they were sad that we have to leave but were still glad that we would come back every month, for Applejack it was a little different for Jack, he said everything about what has happened and me with my dream about Trixie, and even mentioned that I never seen Trixie before so how strange that would be, the apple family were surprised to see us go, because bucking for apples got easier with him around, but they were still glad we would be coming back.

It came to Fluttershy, but we didn't want to see her hurt so we left out, some detail, we arrived at the house and I told her "Fluttershy, Jack and I will be leaving, back home, we can't stay here anymore" she was confused "w-why?" Jack spoke up, "we don't want to see you hurt so if you must know ask the others, we will be back every month for a few days or a week, so will be sure to see you again" Jack smiled, Fluttershys eyes were starting to water but held them back, "I don't want you to leave again, but as long as you are coming back I think I can be alright," Jack and I nodded at Fluttershys remark, we packed our stuff we brought and headed out the door in front of where we came in, "see you are Fluttershy, tell everyone we will miss them" I said, Fluttershy nodded, we headed into the everfree forest, minutes later we came to what looked like our old trees "well, looks like we are home, so let's head over to my place and start planning when we will come back" I said, Jack nodded and followed me to my house, we both unpacked and I took out the picture of the 6 ponies and 1 dragon, I smiled while putting on a desk, "we will be back before you know it" I said with a smile.

**So yeah this is the ending, I hope you liked it, I won't writing about this again, but remember that we will be visiting the mane 6 again, and sorry about the late upload but anyway, goodbye **


End file.
